Love between brothers
by ChipmunkFan19
Summary: Ok I finally got to finish writing the offical third chapter and now it is up
1. The Spark

**AN:**In this story Alvin,Simon,Theodore,Brittany,Jeanette,and Eleanor are 14 years old and I had the 90's version in mind when I wrote it just so you know

**Chipmunk and Chipettes(c) Ross Bagdasarian**

**Story idea(c) Me**

**Love Between Brothers**

It was just another average day at the Seville residence it was winter break so everyone was at home. Dave had instructed the boys to do their chores Alvin was in charge of cleaning the upstairs while Simon was in charge of cleaning the downstairs and as for Theodore and Dave they were cleaning the kitchen while making lunch for everyone

.After everyone had finished their chores they all sat down and began to eat their lunch Simon and Alvin were on one side of the table and Theodore and Dave were on the opposite side. Everyone was eating peacefully and as Alvin and Simon reach for the last sandwich their hands touched both felt a spark and recoiled

.As their cheeks turned red they looked at one another with a puzzling look about their faces and looked away trying to figure out what just transpired between them.

For the rest of the day the two tried to avoid one another at all cost that was until Dave said"Boys I'm going to be out late tonight handling some business on our new album and Theodore is at the Miller's so you two have the house to yourselves so behave yourselves and Simon your in charge."

"Why do you always leave him in charge Dave I'm the oldest?"Alvin protested Simon readjusted his glassed and said"It is simple Alvin you are juvenile and untrustworthy where as I'm mature and level headed so it's only natural he would choose me." "Aren't you tired of being right all the time Simon?"Alvin retorted Simon sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Just please try not to destroy the house while I'm gone boys." Dave said and they told Dave good bye and went about their business.

Alvin was in the living room laying on the couch barley watching what was on the TV his mind was preoccupied thinking about what happened at lunch ' _Did Simon feel what I felt? No that is impossible he doesn't feel that way about me. But I saw him blush didn't I. Do I feel that way about him?'_

Alvin sat up and shook his head trying to rid his mind of those thoughts "I'll just watch TV to take my mind of this whole situation." He laid back and began to watch TV.

Meanwhile Simon was in his room looking over the blue prints to his latest invention he was mulling over the details of it then he sighed and sat his pencil down and laid back in his chair,and began to let his mind drift back to what happened at lunch.

He began to think to himself '_It was nothing just a simple shock nothing more,but if that were the case then why did I blush and why did he blush? Could I possibly be developing feeling toward Alvin that are more than brotherly? But I don't even know if he felt anything.'_

Simon got up and laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling pondering his thoughts,and finally he came to a decision "That settles it I'm going to see if he felt what I felt at dinner" He nodded his head at his decision.

They had ordered pizza for dinner and both sat on the couch neither spoke or looked at one another they were just eating pizza and watching TV until Simon looked at began to fidget and said "Look Alvin regarding what happened at lunch today."

Alvin looked up and met Simon's blue-gray eyes and Simon met Alvin's hazel eyes and both fell speechless .

Alvin was instantly drawn into Simon's serene,gentle blue-gray eyes and Simon was drawn to Alvin's warm,determined hazel eyes.

As the two gazed into one another's eyes they could tell that the other was wanting something but couldn't figure out what it was. Alvin finally gave into what his heart was telling him to do he leaned in and rapped his arms around Simon's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Simon was disgusted at what his brother had just done but at the same time it felt so right,and he instinctively leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Alvin's waist,and the two laid down on the couch.

Alvin was on top of Simon Simon's hands wandered down to the small of Alvin's back and he grabbed onto Alvin's shirt and was working it up and off of him. Simon pulled off Alvin's shirt and Alvin happily removed Simon's shirt throwing them both to the far side of the room.

Alvin placed his hand on Simon's chest he leaned in and was a hairsbreadth away from kissing Simon until they heard someone begin to open the door "Holy shit" they said in got up and managed to get their shirts back on just as Theodore and Eleanor walked in**.**

* * *

**This is my my first A/S story so please tell me what you honestly think and tell me if you think I should continue it or not**

**And if you have any ideas for a title name I'm open to them**

**Jibun wo shinjite**


	2. The Kiss

**AN:**In this story Alvin,Simon,Theodore,Brittany,Jeanette,and Eleanor are 14 years old and I had the 90's version in mind when I wrote it just so you know

**Chipmunk and Chipettes(c) Ross Bagdasarian**

**Story idea(c) Me**

**Love Between Brothers**

Theodore and Eleanor walked in and saw Alvin and Simon standing there breathing looked at his brothers and said"Why are you two breathing so hard?"

Alvin and Simon looked at each other and Simon spoke up and said"Well me and Alvin were in the middle of a fight when you two walked in." "Well hasn't Dave told you both to quit fighting or he'll ground you?" said Theodore.

Alvin rubbed the back of his head and said"Yeah your right Theo so can we keep this fight between us." "Ok but as long as you guys don't fight anymore while I'm around I will." said Theodore. Alvin and Simon both breathed a sigh of relief and Simon looked at Theodore and said"What are you two doing here anyway Dave said you were going to over at Eleanor's?"

Theodore grinned and said"Well we didn't have all the ingredients we needed to make some of the recipes we were going to try out over there,but I knew we had all the ingredients we needed over here so we decided to come here and bake."

Alvin and Simon both nodded as Theodore and Eleanor went into the kitchen. Once they knew they couldn't hear them Alvin looked at Simon and whispered "What do we do now that they are here?" Simon thought for a second and said"Well I guess we will have to postpone our alone time till they leave,and if they don't leave we will just have to wait till we are alone again."

Alvin looked sad and said"But Si we were having a great time before they showed up." Simon kissed Alvin on the forehead and said"We just got to give it a little more time before we are alone again." Alvin huffed and crossed his arms and said"Fine then"

"Now why don't we do something to pass the time ok Alvin." Alvin said "Fine" "Good now what do you want to do watch TV, watch a movie,play a game,make out." Alvin's ear perk up"Did you say make out?" "Yeah I did but it was just to tease you." said Simon.

"You are so evil Simon." said Alvin "Yeah I know I am but you still want me."retorted Simon. Alvin blushed and said"Lets play Call of Duty:Modern Warfare 2." "Sounds great to me I bet I'll kill more people than you." said Simon.

Alvin glared at Simon and said"Bring it on Si." Simon put the game in and they started playing. They played for about hour when Theodore yelled from the kitchen"The cake is done come and get it if you want a piece!"

Alvin and Simon turned off the x-box360 and went into the kitchen. Theodore cut two slices of cake and put one in front of Simon and the other in front of Alvin. They all began to eat their slice of cake when Alvin looked across the table at Simon and said"When we get done eating the cake why don't we get back to our game but this time lets make a bet." "What kind of bet?" Simon ask questionably.

Alvin grinned evilly and said"The loser has to be the others slave for the next week." Simon grinned and said"Bring it on." The two finished their cake and proceeded back into the living room. Alvin turned the x-box360 on and said"I say an hour will be long enough to see who is better."

Simon said"Sounds good to me just be ready to be my slave." "Nope your going to be mine." retorted Alvin. They had been playing for an hour and Simon stood up and said"I won I killed more people than you so now your my slave for the next week." Alvin looked at the floor and said "Fine I'm your slave for the next week."

"Don't worry I want have you do any bad Alvin." Simon said Simon looked at the clock and said well it's already 9 o'clock so why don't we go eat some dinner Alvin nodded and followed him.

As they walked into the kitchen they heard Eleanor say that she was headed home. Alvin walked up to Theodore and said"Hey Teddy what's for dinner." Theodore smiled and said"We are having lasagna with garlic bread sticks for dinner." Simon said"Sounds good to me." All three sat down and started to eat.

Alvin and Simon both reach for the last bread stick and they touched one another's hand and once again felt the spark between them but this time they both blushed and looked at one another and quickly looked away.

Theodore saw this and thought it odd so he asked"Is there something going on between you guys that I need to know about?" Simon looked at Theo and said"It's nothing Theo I swear." Theo smiled and said"Ok"

Everyone finished up their dinner and after they helped Theodore clean the kitchen Alvin and Simon went into the living room and sat and watched the TV until they heard the clock strike 11 o'clock.

Alvin and Simon went upstairs and got ready and went to bed. Alvin was laying on his bed starring out his bedroom window at the moon and stars his mind was restless and filled with thoughts about him and Simon and just what had transpired today. So sleep wouldn't come easy to this young chipmunk this night.

Meanwhile it was a different story in Simon's room the young chipmunk had laid his glassed on the end table and laid back and slowly drifted off to sleep. Alvin couldn't get the thoughts out of his head so he decided to go and speak with Simon.

So he got up and walked into the hallway in nothing but his boxers he crept silently toward Simon's bedroom. He was standing there outside Simon's bedroom door he gripped the door knob his hands were trembling as he turned the knob.

He pushed the door open quietly and walked inside. He walked over to Simon's bed and looked down at his brother's sleeping form he smiled to himself hating to wake him because he looked so cute,but he sat on the edge of Simon's bed he took a deep breath and inhaled Simon's scent and his mind went oddly blank.

He shook him and said"Simon wake up." Simon awoke and rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses on and looked at Alvin."What are you doing in my room in the middle of the night Alvin?" ask Simon

Alvin looked down and said"Well I couldn't sleep because I kept thinking about what happened and what almost happened today." "Why were you worrying yourself over that?" Simon asked.

Alvin looked up and into Simon's calming blue-gray eyes and said"Well I know what it meant to me but I don't know if you were doing it cause you were just in the heat of the moment." Simon looked back into Alvin's warm hazel eyes and said"Does this answer your question?"

Simon sat up and put his arms around Alvin's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Alvin leaned into the kiss and as they broke the kiss they both breathed in one another's scent there cheeks turned crimson red.

Alvin said"So I guess that means you feel the way I feel huh?" Simon sat up in his bed and crossed his legs and said"Of course I love you Alvin if I didn't would I have done what I just did."

Alvin moved closer to Simon and said"So where do we go from here Simon?" "I don't know Alvin but we will figure out a way for us to be together."said Simon.

Alvin hugged Simon and said"Can I sleep with you tonight Si?"

Simon looked into Alvin's pleading eyes and said"Sure you can sleep with me tonight."

They both got under the covers and Alvin wrapped his arms around Simon's mid-section,and said "I love you Simon." "I love you too Alvin." said Simon. Alvin kissed Simon on the cheek and said"Goodnight Simon" "Goodnight Alvin." said Simon and they both drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**This is my my first A/S story so please tell me what you honestly think**

**Jibun wo shinjite**


	3. Skip

**Just skip this it happened by accident just read chapter 4**


	4. Author's Note

**I tried to post this as chapter 3 but it didn't work well**

I'm going to put the results into a story format so no one can fault me for spaming.

Simon-Why don't we take a look at the poll results?

Alvin-Ok well "Yes I think you should make it an M rated story?" got 47%

Simon-Well "Yes make it M rated but don't make it to gross and nasty in detail?" got only 10%

Alvin-"No you should leave it as a T rated story?" got 21%

Simon-Well "No leave it T rated but add more details about their sexual stuff without making it too gross and nasty?" got 21% too

Alvin-Well lets see what the writer is going to do with the results

Me-So there are the results when I post the next chapter I will switch the rating to M but I will honor the thoughts of everyone by going into more detail without going to far.

Alvin-Well that sounds good to me

Simon-Me too we will see you guys in the next chapter bye for now andremember we will be in the M section see you soon

**Chipmunk and Chipettes(c) Ross Bagdasarian**

***Jibun wo shinjite**


	5. Some Alone Time and More

**AN:**In this story Alvin,Simon,Theodore,Brittany,Jeanette,and Eleanor are 14 years old and I had the 90's version in mind when I wrote it just so you know

**Chipmunk and Chipettes(c) Ross Bagdasarian**

**Story idea(c) Me**

**Love Between Brothers**

It was an unusually cold winter morning in California and at the Seville house only two figures could be seen moving around the the kitchen was Theodore he was busy doing what he usually does he was cooking breakfast for his brothers and adoptive father.

Dave came walking into the kitchen and looked at Theodore and ask the question he asked every morning"What are we having for breakfast Theodore?" Theodore turned around from the stove,smiled,and said"We are having waffles,scrambled eggs,sausage,and toast."Dave smiled as he heard his stomach growl and said"Well just hearing you talk about it makes me hungry Theodore."

Theodore smiled and said"I'm glad Dave I always enjoy cooking for you guys." Dave was about to say something but he was cut off by the phone looked at Theodore and said"Hold on a minute and let me answer the phone." Dave got up and answered the phone and he began to talk to the person on the other end about two minutes later Dave sighed and hung up the phone.

Theodore looked at Dave and asked"What is the matter Dave is it something bad?" Dave looked at Theodore and answered"Well yes and is something bad but luckly it can be fixed it will just take time which makes it as good as bad things go."Theodore looked confused and said"Well what is it then Dave?" Dave looked at Theodore and said"Well you remember all that work I put into you guy's new album last night?"

Theodore nodded then Dave continued"Well apparently a virus got into the system and wiped out about over half of the work we had done on it,and we forgot to back it up but luckily we still have digital copies of all the songs so it won't be loads of work,but they need me to come in right now so we can have the album finished in time to release I will have to take a rain check on that breakfast all I got time for is a muffin and coffee to go."

Theodore looked at Dave and said"It is ok Dave I understand." Dave grabbed a muffin and his cup of coffee and started to leave and he looked back at Theodore and said"I'll be home around one o'clock for lunch and I have some great news to tell you boys when I get home so I'll see you boys at one."

Theodore nodded as Dave left and he looked at the clock and it read nine o' thought to himself for a minute and said"I guess I better go get Alvin and Simon up since breakfast is almost ready." Theodore walked upstairs and stood in front of Simon's bedroom door he knocked a couple of times but got no answer.

He put his ear next to the door and all he could hear was the sounds of someone moving around until he heard Simon say"Who is it?" Theodore said"It's me Theodore I was just going to tell you breakfast is almost ready." "Ok I'll be down in about twenty minutes." Theodore heard Simon say then he nodded and walked over to Alvin's bedroom door and knocked but he heard no answer and since he knew Alvin was a deep sleeper he decided to go in and wake Alvin up.

Theodore opened Alvin's bedroom door and saw that Alvin wasn't in his room he thought Alvin might have been taking a shower so he checked the bathroom but still no Alvin so Theodore had concluded Alvin had snuck out last night.

So he went back to Simon's door and was about to go inside when he heard Alvin's voice on the other side of the door and he heard Alvin say"That was really close Simon I thought Theo was going to walk in and see us in bed with each other." "I know but I'm glad he didn't,but what will he think when he doesn't find you in your room?" "Oh that is nothing to worry about he will probably just figure I snuck out last night and think nothing of it." "Well I bought us twenty minutes so why don't you come back to bed?" "Ok" That was the last word he heard,and what he heard next started to creep him out he began to hear the moving of Simon's covers and kisses being broken and started over and over.

Theodore finally made up his mind to open the door and see what was happening with his own eyes so Theodore opened the door only to see something he never wanted to saw Alvin and Simon not only making out but he saw that both his brothers were only in their boxers and that Alvin had his hand inside Simon's boxers playing with Simon's 'package' and Simon was cupping Alvin's 'package' from outside Alvin's boxers.

Theodore turned and ran downstairs back to the kitchen and finished making breakfast while trying to forget what he just upstairs Alvin and Simon had realized that they had been caught in the act and they were looking at each other looked at Alvin and said"Alvin Theodore just caught us literally in the act and I'm sure he is going to tell Dave we have to do damage control or we will be in major trouble."

Alvin nodded and said"You're right Simon but what exactly are we going to do?I mean Theodore is the most innocent and honest person in the world there is no way he won't tell Dave." "Well that is true but I'm sure if we just explain everything to Theo he will understand and he won't tell Dave if he understands and we ask him not to." said Simon

Alvin and Simon looked at each other and smiled and Simon kissed Alvin and said"Go get dressed and we will explain everything to Theodore ok?" "Ok" Alvin said just as they heard Theodore yell from downstairs that breakfast was ready. Alvin and Simon both changed and went downstairs into the kitchen and saw Theodore sitting at the table eating quietly.

They sat down on opposite sides of the table in front of the plates Theodore had prepared and they both sensed an uneasy feeling in the air so they all sat there and ate finished first and put his plate in the sink and went to the living room without so much as a word Alvin and Simon looked at each other and breathed a sigh of relief as they felt the uneasy feeling go away when Theodore did.

Alvin and Simon both got up and put their plates in the sink Simon looked at Alvin and said"This is going to be a lot harder than I originally thought it was going to be." "Me too" said Alvin "But we have to talk to him or we will be in really big trouble when he tells Dave so we have no choice lets go talk to him now and get it over with." Simon said determinedly "Wow that is a whole new tone in your voice and I like it,but you're right we do have to talk to him,but speaking of Dave where is he?" said Alvin

"I don't know,but I bet Theodore knows so why don't we ask him?" Simon said "Ok" Alvin said as they walked into the living room where Theodore stood in front of the television Theodore glared at him and said"Get out of the way I'm trying to watch Meerkat Manor!"

"No I'm not moving we need to have a talk and I'm not moving and you're not leaving or else." threatened Alvin "Or else you'll do what Alvin?" retorted Theodore "I'll go into the kitchen and take all of your cook books throw them in the fireplace and burn them till they are nothing more than ashes."

Theodore gasped and said"Fine I will listen to you two." He turned off the TV and Alvin and Simon sat next to him on the looked at him and said"I know what you saw us doing in my bedroom but we would like to explain why we were doing what we were doing." "You mean explain why you two were making out and why you had your hands in each others pants playing with one another's dicks?" stated Theodore

"Well that is what we want to clear up Theo."said Alvin "Ok then you have two minutes to explain what you two were doing before I stop listening."said Theodore

"Ok well to put it as simply as I can the other day when you came in and we told you and Eleanor we had a fight we were lying we were making out because we found out that we had feeling for one another,but we didn't want you to know but me and Alvin are in love with each other." said Simon Theodore looked at Alvin for confirmation and Alvin simply looked back at Simon and asked"Well isn't that wrong I mean you two are brothers isn't that against the law?"

Simon scratched the back of his head and said"Well yes and it is against the law for two humans who are related to be with each other,but no it isn't wrong for us because we are anthropomorphic chipmunks so we don't have to abide by that arbitrary rule that humans put in reason being is because we are genetically closer to chipmunks than humans and chipmunks don't have a problem with mating with a relative."

Theodore sighed and said"Fine I guess I can't argue with you since I know what you said is true." "So does that mean you're not going to tell Dave?" asked Alvin "Yes Alvin that means I won't tell Dave since you two are dating I'll leave it to you two to tell Dave." answered Theodore

Alvin and Simon both breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed and leaned back in the looked at Theodore and said"Speaking of Dave where is he Theodore?" "Oh there was a virus in the computer and it got rid of some of the work he did so he had to go fix it but he said he would be back at one for lunch,and he said he had some news to tell us." said Theodore

The three chipmunks quietly watched TV and waited for Dave to get home and at one o'clock they heard the door open and saw Dave walk through the door. The three 'munks greeted Dave at the door and Alvin was about to burst with excitement when he said"Dave what is the news you have to tell us? Huh huh what's the news?"

"Calm down Alvin I'll tell you three the news once we eat lunch Alvin." said Dave "Aw come on Dave please tell us already I can't wait any longer." pleaded Alvin Dave just walked past Alvin and into the kitchen and saw Theodore had made some lasagna and had the table set and waiting on Dave to get home.

Everyone sat down and started to eat when Dave looked up at the boys and said"So what have you boys been doing while I wasn't here?" "Not much Dave we just watched TV and talked a bit not much else." Theodore answer "Well I trust you two havn't gotten into anymore fights have you?" Dave said while looking across the table at Alvin and Simon "Nope no fights Dave we havn't even been in any arguments what so ever." Alvin said with a smile

Everyone finished eating and Theodore took up everyone's plate and put them in the sink then Alvin looked at Dave and said"Well now lunch is over so please I'm begging you tell us the news." Dave stood up looked at the boys and said"Well since it is 12 days before christmas and you boys have worked so hard this past year in school and at your musical careers I've decided to take you guys to the Mesa Cortina lodge in Silverthore,Colorado to celebrate christmas and the millers will be joining us as well."

All three boy got really excited at hearing they would get to go to a lodge to celebrate christmas"But wait what about your family and 's family."asked Simon "Well there is the good and bad part both of our families decided to go and do their own things this year so we had no other plans and we thought this would be a fun trip for you boys and girls."answered Dave "Ok that rocks as long as they still send us presents and what exactly will our accommodation be Dave?" asked Alvin

"Well yes you will all still be getting presents as usual they are just mailing them and I'm having them held at the post office and the second part I need to talk to you guys about." said Dave "Well what exactly do you need to talk to us about where we are staying?"said Simon

"Well and the chipettes are staying in one of the lodge's cabins by themselves and so are we but the one we are staying in has a master bedroom with a single king size bed and another bedroom with two twin size rooms have their own bathroom and they both have their own deck with a hot tub on the deck so I need you boys to decide who is in what room since this is you guy's trip."

Theodore winked at Alvin and Simon then looked at Dave and said"Well I think you and I should share the bedroom with the twin beds and Alvin and Simon can have the master bedroom with the king bed." Dave looked at Alvin and Simon and said"Are you boys both ok with sharing a bed with one another for awhile?"

Both of them smiled and said"We are perfectly fine with sharing a bed with one another." "Ok boys then you better start getting packed I've got our plane tickets and we leave at five o'clock tomorrow evening." said Dave

All three boys smiled with excitement and Alvin and Simon went upstairs to Simon's room while Theodore and Dave washed the dishes."Can you believe it Simon we get to spend almost two weeks sharing a room with one another won't that be awesome?" asked Alvin "It will be more than awesome it will be the best time of our lives I assure you." Simon said as he wrapped his arms around Alvin's neck and kissed him.

"You know you can be very sexy when you want to be Simon."said Alvin"Yeah I know I can now we both need to go get packed don't we?" Simon said while copping a feel of Alvin's 'package' "Fine I'll go get packed,but tonight we sleep in my bed ok?"said Alvin "Ok" answered Simon

Alvin pulled Simon into a kiss and they both slipped their hands inside one another pants and gave each other a hard Simon broke the kiss and said"This time I mean it go start packing Alvin." Alvin looked down and said"Ok I'll go start packing."

As Alvin turned and walked away Simon gave Alvin a good smack on his turned around and said"Save that for the cabin when we are really all alone."Alvin smiled as he walked out of Simon's room and Simon smiled while imagining being all alone with Alvin for about two weeks.

* * *

**This is my my first A/S story so please tell me what you honestly think**

**Jibun wo shinjite**


End file.
